A Game
by aniay
Summary: Will needs to vent and Ironhide is there to help him. Holo!HidexWill  One of my oldest stories, only now betaed by an awesome d lueth. WARNINGS inside.


WARNINGS: Rough!Sex, bondage, dirtytalk, infidelity(?)

* * *

><p>Will slammed the door shut and winced when he heard Anna's cry, but he couldn't bear it any longer, the accusatory glances, the sheer venom in the words that Sarah spat on him. He knew he wasn't a saint, but please, he couldn't do anything about what his job looked like, and Sarah had damn well known about it when they married.<p>

He stomped away from the hotel apartment and pushed the elevator call button once, twice, thrice, getting riled up at the damn thing being so slow. He groaned angrily and turned to take the stairs. The anger boiled inside him, awakening his darker side.

Sarah and Annabel came to visit him and his dear wife just had to destroy everything; he didn't want to leave his baby girl like that, he missed her terribly and the tear filled eyes looking at him with obvious 'What's wrong dad? Stay with me!' was enough to turn his heart into tight knots, but if he had stayed he would say or do things that he would regret later.

Running down the stairs, feeling anger boiling inside him, his heartbeat beating faster with every step, he took out his cell phone and called the only person he could turn to right now; the person who knew the rules.

"Will?" The dangerous, although concerned voice greeted him.

"Hi Ironhide, you still somewhere near?" Ironhide had transported him here and left him with his wife and daughter mere minutes ago.

"Yes."

"Pick me up, I need to... vent." Yes, that was what he needed to do; vent all the pent up emotions that gathered inside him. He was on the verge of exploding, and 'Hide knew how to release all the anger, stress, and general frustration out of him.

"Are you okay?" The deep voice carried concern over the line.

"No, I'm not. I'll be at the parking lot you left me at. ETA two minutes."

As soon as he climbed inside the cabin of the black Topkick, Will groaned loudly and punched the upholstery, trying to release some of the fury wrecking his insides. 'Hide stayed calm as he drove out of the city; Will didn't care where.

"Is this about Sarah?" Ironhide asked quietly.

"Fuck yes! Who else?" Will snarled. It was a stupid question. "She accused me of avoiding the consequences of being a father and husband; she accused me of purposely lengthening the time I stay out of home! Fuck, but I'd do any-fucking-thing to be there more often." He cried out in exasperation. It hurt. "And Annie was looking at me with those teary eyes, as if asking if it was her fault. 'Hide I have had enough. I can't take it." Will hit the dashboard with enough force that if 'Hide hadn't been an alien robot he would have left dents, but he managed to only graze his knuckles.

"Will, stop hitting me." There was dangerous tone to Ironhide's voice and Will saw the air beside him fluttering as Ironhide's Holoform appeared beside him. The strong hand caught his wrist with enough force that Will felt pain. "You're going to hurt yourself." The game began.

"I don't fucking care, Ironhide; I just want to break something, destroy, shoot." Will looked at the brown, stormy eyes looking at him, and felt shiver run up his spine. The hand squeezed stronger and Will felt the pain shooting up his arm. Hide was trying to stop him, from venting his emotions "Release me," Will seethed between his teeth.

"You are going to hurt yourself." Ironhide's voice was quivering with emotion as well. Will knew what was it and his body flared with arousal. He swung the other fist at the Holo, knowing damn well that the hit would never reach its destination. Predictably, Hide caught his other hand and twisted it painfully, wrenching a groan out of Will "I said stop."

Will felt his anger spiking inside and turn into something much different. "Or what?" He spat at Ironhide.

"Or I will hurt you!" Ironhide growled and pushed Will into the seat which reclined instantly. No gentleness was in his movements; power and strength only. Will gasped as he felt his hands being pushed over his head forcefully and then being bound with a tight knot of 'Hide's seatbelts.

"You're all talk." Will laughed, looking into dangerously slit eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest, now not only from anger but also from excitement that was growing with every tug at his bindings, with every second of the silent Autobot watching him.  
>'Hide lunged at him and mashed their lips together; Will cried out at the sensation of demanding tongue entering his mouth, the man over him pressing his erection into his hip.<p>

"I assure you soldier, I'm not all talk." Will felt a hand almost literally ripping his jeans open, making him groan in want that suddenly overflowed his body with the force of a tidal wave.

'Hide pulled off his jeans, without any concern of being careful. The metal zipper grazed Will's skin and he hissed at the stinging, but couldn't help to shiver with the dark pleasure running through his body.

'Hide was strong and vicious; he was giving him pleasure at the verge of pain. Will arched up wantonly, feeling the air hit his cock. A carnal cry left his lungs when a finger entered him brutally. It hurt and the Autobot was assaulting his entrance, sinking the finger deep into the tight passage and withdrawing it completely with equal force. The human groaned painfully with every movement, but couldn't help the thrill of how good it was, how pain was making his cock jump lasciviously and his hole quiver with a need to be filled with something bigger.

"Fuck, it hurts!" Will screamed, but then Ironhide smiled perversely and breached his entrance with two fingers.

"You like when it hurts, you slut." Ironhide laughed maliciously and scissored his fingers, making the soldier scream more. He bent down and kissed Will angrily.

"I'm not a slut!" Will writhed and struggled within his bindings. The seatbelts held him with a strong grip. He was completely at 'Hide's mercy, and even though he knew how abnormal it was, how perverted, he couldn't help but love every moment of it: the pain, the forcefulness, the need to submit.

"Oh you are. You'll be begging me to fuck you soon, you'll be begging me to hurt you." Will gasped when Ironhide stretched his entrance wider "You are a whore, William Lenox."

Ironhide calling him names with that sinful voice, making him cry out in pain and ecstasy. It was still not enough; Will wanted to feel this power inside him, tearing him apart, he wanted the Bot to take him, stain him, and make him dirty. "Fuck 'Hide!" He trashed his head and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the breath ghosting over his cock; His cock which jumped excitedly at the thought what could be done with him. The fingers ramming up his ass, making it burn; and Will wanted to feel the hot mouth closing around his leaking cock, he wanted to feel teeth grazing over him.

He bucked up into the warm breath but Ironhide only snickered darkly and withdrew his fingers. Will keened in frustration. "Don't stop," He gasped and spread his legs. His ass burned and clenched greedily. He wanted to feel something inside him, anything. "Please Hide," he whined.

"Oh, if anyone saw you like that; spreading your legs, begging to have something rammed up your ass, getting off at being hurt." Will groaned at the true and perverted words. If anyone saw him like that, whoring himself to an alien robot, begging to be fucked, to be taken; the idea run through his body awakening the last strands of arousal, making his brain shut and his body quiver with anticipation. The idea how wrong it was, how perverted, how humiliating it would be had anyone knew, was making his blood boil with ecstasy.

"'Hide, please." He writhed, feeling the bot watching him.

Two hands gripped his hips painfully and Will cried out, trying to will away the wave of ecstasy accompanying the pain of fingers digging into his skin.

"Please, please, please," he begged. He wanted to be filled, wanted to be fucked, needed to be taken. He needed to ache for the next days.

The hands turned him over, the bindings rearranging on his wrists and then once again tightening back.

Will groaned; his ass was stuck in the air, his knees being pushed apart and then the sound of a zipper being pulled open filled the cab.

"I want to hear you slut! I want to hear you beg for me!" The hard slap landed on his ass and Will cried out at the pain, sending luscious sparks to his cock.

"Fuck me Ironhide, Please, please, pleaaaaargh" The last plea turned into scream as 'Hide shoved his cock inside Will tight passage. The white pain of it made Will almost blank out, his body arching into and away from the sensation. "Oh god, oh god... " Will felt the searing pain turning into burning pleasure as Ironhide moved inside him, withdrawing almost completely and then ramming back, his grip strong on will' hips, bruising them; nails cutting into the skin.

"Is it good... for you... Lennox?" Each word was accented with a thrust. "You wanted it..." Thrust and Pain. "…you needed it." Ironhide talked, fucking Will harder with every word.

"Harder," Will cried out when Ironhide slammed inside his ass; every movement, every shot of pain twisted his insides and pulled him towards an orgasm.

"Oh yes, that's everything you ask for, harder, faster, fuck me." Ironhide was spitting obscenities at him, their bodies slapping against each other, the cabin smelling with arousal and sex. And Will felt dirty; his cock throbbed painfully as he was in the most humiliating position possible, being hurt by a strong, powerful, and deadly man. The imagination of how slutty, how perverse he looked hit his body with a lash of ecstasy and made his orgasm explode inside him, energy, anger, arousal, frustration, everything mixing and releasing along with the cum spurting from his cock. He cried out Ironhide's name and keened as the Autobot still fucked him erratically

"Oh yes, slag yes! Will." He could feel 'Hide's cock pulsing inside him as the weapon specialist thrust inside him for the last time. His body stilled for an agonizing moment, then collapsed beside him. The seatbelts released his hands and Ironhide slipped out of his ass, Will hissing at the burning sensation it caused. It hurt, and he would have problems walking and sitting again but it couldn't be any other way. It was supposed to hurt.

"Thank you Hide." Will said, trying to sit up and being blocked by an arm holding him in place.

"This is not healthy for you," Ironhide grumbled and Will couldn't help but feel the slight panic creeping into his mind, they shouldn't be cuddling. It was rough and painful and there shouldn't be anything else.

"I asked you for a favor, you agreed. You fuck me, we both get off and that's it. I don't need your concern," Will spat defensively and slid away from the Holoform, searching for his pants, wincing uncomfortably at the pain in his backside.

Ironhide started his engine and Will finally had the presence of mind to realize that they were at the end of some barely used road.

"I'm your brother in arms Will, your friend, your guardian... I am and will be concerned for you." The Holoform was looking at Will, his expression unreadable. "I do not know why you need to feel pain, but I give it to you because if I don't you will go to someone else, and that would be a bad choice to make."

"Well, don't try to chastise me about it. It's not the first time you did it and not the last one. Now take me back to base. I'll call Sarah tomorrow." That was it. 'Hide made his holo flicker out of existence and didn't speak a word until they arrived at the base.

Will stopped wondering about his tendencies some time ago. He accepted it, and ran with them. Ironhide had been reluctant to help in the beginning, but did anyway.

Will was cursed. Will had his dark side, without which he couldn't be a soldier, but for Sarah and Annabelle he had to be a saint; perfect father, good husband. Those two worlds couldn't connect, and Ironhide was useful, helping him because if he wanted his human intact he had no other choice.


End file.
